Since You're Gone
by AlineGiovanella
Summary: English version of the fanfic: "When you're Gone" Sara and Doug met each other again in the forensic lab and found themselves remembering the old times.


Warning: I'm a brazilian writer. I can write in english but it's not perfect, okay? If you find any grammar mistakes, please tell me and I'll correct that. I'm still learning guys, so please. Be nice!

Se você é brasileiro e quer ler a mesma fanfic em português, procure em minhas fanfics e leia : When You're Gone.

* * *

Sara threw her coffee away. She was tired. Of everything. The smell of coffee mixed with alcohol, cleaning products and paper impregnated the air. The smell of the forense lab always had the same smell. It made her feel like home.

The memories of the early years hit her in a terrible way. Her chest was filled with anguish as she realized that Grissom wouldn't come in to the lobby to get his stuff. Or Catherine. Or Warrick. The last name made her eyes teared. She missed everyone who leave. But at least, two of them was alive.

She rested her head in the locker, feeling the ice of the aluminium turning her skin colder. With a sigh,she lift her head and stared to get the things that she needed to get out of there and go to her apartament. Before she could even finish, a knowing voice took her out of her thoughts.

Their eyes reached each other and Sara felt a strange feeling in her belly. It has been a long time since she felt butterflies in her stomach. It has been a long time since she didn't have any desire or lust for anyone but Grissom. Seems like her body was sleeping and somehow, she woke up.

_ You will refuse my invitation... Are you sure? _ Doug asked with a smile, looking almos innocent, in his lips.

Sara smiled before answering:

_ Yes, I'm sure, Doug. Good night.

_ Sara... _ her said as he walked closer to her _ C'mon, there's nothing wrong with that. It's just two old friends talking again. _ his smile was charming. _ Grissom will understand...

The brunette sighed one more time. She knew that nothing was wrong with that and Grissom would be too busy to care. And if she wanted, Gil would never know that she and Doug went out for dinner. Felt like Grissom didn't care.

_ Okay, let's go... _ she closed her locker e put her bag over her shoulders.

They decided to go to a restaurant near to the lab because they didn't have a car.

Sara thought that was more cheaper and pratical not to have a car. She still have hope that one day Grissom would call her telling her to leave everything and go live with him in somewhere in this world. Telling that he needed her help. Or only wanted her next to him.

Gil never asked her help but never refused either. But she knew that when is about work, Grissom didn't like to mix it with romance. She had a lot of stuff to learn from in the years the worked together. Every discussion that ended up with an apologize and others who ended up with sex. Every compliment and a denied promotion. It's work, she understood. Or she pretende really well in front of him.

Grissom could be the most calculist man on earth, the most wise. But when the subject is women, Gil never fully understood them. And sometimes he didn't realize that something was going down.

That's why Sara decided to go back to Vegas. When she realized that her love was languishing a little bit more every day, she thought that maybe going away, he would miss her. And she would miss her and in the end, the flames of love would be back.

But everything she got with that was no sleep at night thinking about him. Quick calls because of the work and internet conversations. All of this with a lot of loneliness and anguish.

The nostalgia was stronger. She looked to his old office and smiled. Remembering of the old team. Her old life.

_ Sara? _ Doug asked, passing his palm in front of her eyes.

_ Oh... i'm sorry I was... thinking. _ she smiled and they entered in the pub.

The music was loud, but not too loud to be uncomfortable. They choose a table in the corner. Away from the dance floor but near to the bar. They ordered and ate in silence. They they finished, Doug ordered a bottle of wine after convincing Sara to drink it with him.

_ I have a question _ the man said, leaving his cup on the table.

_ So keep it with you _ Sara aswered joking and drank a little bit of the wine in her cup.

_ How can you do this? I mean, keep working like this. Sara you work way too much for a married woman! _ the both laughed.

_ I do what I love to do. I don't see nothing against working when there's nothing better to do.

_ What? This is Las Vegas! _ he sounded indignated _ There's so many good places out there. And I'm not talking about the cassinos! _ Sara laughed one more time, shaking her head. _ You used to be more bustling in São Francisco, you know that?

_ Yes, I know... I left it all behind and came to Vegas and sometimes I wonder... Have I done the right choice? _ she looked in his eyes, leaving a clear message.

He sighed, putting more wine in their cups. The conversation then, became less complicated. The words more confused and then they went to the dance floor.

_ You know, Sar? _ her nickname sounded so much better in his voice and Sara felt her body shiver _ I always said you're a great dancer and I want to know if you believe me.

She smiled in her typical way.

They ordered more drinks and decided to go home when they realized that they were more drunk that they should.

When they got to Sara's apartament they hugged good bye. A hug which any of them wanted to break.

The brunette pushed Doug to enter in her apartament. She felt her skin warm and knew she was drunk.

Doug closed the door with his feet before pushing Sara next to him.

_ You're beautiful... you've always was, Sara _ she whispered and then touched her lips with his.

A kind of electric current invaded her body, making her forget about the world around her and it's problems. Feeling a kiss that wasn't Grissom's made her feel like a woman again. For some reason, it made her feel happy.

Sara took off her shirt before Doug could do something. In the bedroom, clothes on the floor. And in the bed, where any man has never been, Sara made love to Doug until they were tired enough to sleep.

In the next morning, Sara felt the heat of the man's body on her side. And she knew it wasn't her husband's. She sighed remembering last night and went to the shower.

She couldn't cry, she couldn't feel guily. She only could feel the cold water hitting her body, making her feel more relaxed. She wasn't happy, though.

Maybe the confusion was too big to let the other feelings come up.

When she got out of the shower, Doug was already awake, looking to the window. He was so beautiful.

They just looked to each other, knowing what they have done and how it would ended up. He put his clothes on and kissed Sara one more time before he walked out of the door to never come back again.

This would be his last morning in Vegas. Doug would be back to San Francisco this afternoon.

_ Hey honey! How was your week? _ the voice in the other side of the world asked ther through the computer.

_ Was... good. _ she answered trying to sound natural. Guilty was staring to affect her. _ And yours?

_ The same, some auditions, nothing interesting. You look worried, Sara. What happened?

_ Nothing happened, Grissom. I'm fine! _ she laughed, being as fake as possible, _ And how was your night? Did you sleep well? _ she asked something stupid to change the subject.

In Grissom's hotel room in France, Gil looked to his side. Sleeping in his bed there was a blonde girl completely naked.

He looked to the computer and answered with a natural smile in his lips

_ I slept like a baby.


End file.
